


The Hitchhiker's Guide to Kittens

by Daegaer



Category: Bendy Kitten, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Alcohol, Aliens, Bats, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-07
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Arthur needs something to help him calm down.





	The Hitchhiker's Guide to Kittens

"Eurgh," Arthur said as the bats tried to get in his hair.

"Oh, do stop playing with those, Arthur," Ford said, peering further down into the cave.

Arthur felt it very unfair of Ford to have such excellent night-vision. And reflexes. And alcohol-tolerance. Anyone else, he reflected bitterly, would have long since passed out and wouldn't be exploring a bat-filled cave on an uninhabited world.

"Ford?" he said, "I think I'm going to pass out, if it's all right with you."

"Look," Ford said, "you've seen what the rain's like in this place. Let's get a bit further in and make ourselves comfortable, all right?"

"Why couldn't we have explored while we were still sober?" Arthur muttered. Ford ignored him.

At last Ford stopped poking round, and sat cheerfully on a slightly less guano-covered bit of floor. He rummaged in his satchel and produced the last duty-free bottle of Old Janx Spirit. Arthur's liver shuddered pathetically.

"Ford? When can we leave, Ford?" he asked.

"As soon as we get a lift," Ford said, taking a long, satisfied swig. "Right. Let's get some sleep."

"I won't be able to sleep in here," Arthur snapped. "The cave is full of bats."

"You'll be able to sleep after I'm done with you," Ford grinned. He pulled out his towel. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

A little later, lying bonelessly under the towel with Ford wrapped around him, Arthur sighed. The bats squeaked.

"I still can't sleep."

"I'm insulted."

"Ford--" Arthur whined.

Ford sighed, sat up and rummaged in his satchel again. He pulled out a small object and deposited it in Arthur's hands.

"Here, all reports show it's rather soothing."

Arthur stroked the small tabby kitten in surprise. It purred with a little rusty purr and wobbled about weakly on his chest. 

"You had a kitten in your bag," he said flatly.

"Amongst other things, yes."

"You have an awful lot of stuff in there," Arthur said suspiciously, as the kitten curled up under his chin. "More than would fit. Where'd you get that bag?"

"Not bloody Earth that's for sure," Ford said sleepily. "Go to sleep, Arthur."

Arthur closed his eyes, and felt Ford drop into fast, deep sleep beside him. After a few minutes, he followed.

The kitten tucked its nose into its own fur and slept too.


End file.
